callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminal (map)
For the Special ops level, see Terminal (Special Ops level) thumb|The Map of Terminal. Terminal is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based off of the campaign mission No Russian. In this map, the airport terminal is full of luggage, bars, and small shops; the outside area of the map where planes and cargo are stationed is accessible as well. The various shops, security checkpoints and barricades make the map a very maze-like area. Players can even head inside one of the planes. The indoor area can provide some cover from enemy killstreaks, but there are several overhead windows that should be avoided. Be very careful when placing care packages, as this level has many obstructions. Remember that if a care package lands on glass, breaking the glass can, but not always, result in the care package falling through. The care package will sometimes break the glass as it falls though. Terminal is also a Special Ops level. Strategies, Tips & Tricks *At the back of the accessible plane, there is a very dark room where you can get a view of the ladder below and the rest of the fuselage/cockpit, good practice during free for all. Be wary though, there are some explosive barrels here first. Also, the victim of your surprise attack will then learn your position, so once you kill someone from here be sure to move along the fuselage to a different spot, as your victim will seek revenge with a frag/semtex. *Approaching the airplane from the back is usually the safest route. *Right by the escalators, there is a ladder where you can climb upon and will greatly overview flag C, flag B, and the hall in the terminal near the cafe with the shatterable glass windows, a player standing here can rack up huge killstreaks which can be devastating. *If the enemy controls the outdoor area and you wish to deploy a care package, it is possible to drop one indoors from the overhead windows. You can place them so they crash through the windows. It requires careful aim as the package may land on the roof, making it inaccessible. Otherwise, the only good place for deployment is behind the window in the far corner of the map. *The area behind the metal detectors is a dead end; it is possible to ambush players who simply run past this area. *The windowed corridor is easily one of the deadliest areas on the map. Sentry guns are frequently placed either at one entrance, or on top of the roof, to guard the area. *The cockpit of the airplane can give you a vantage point at anyone coming to the gate or the other side. If someone is camping there, throw a grenade inside. *A good idea is to place a sentry gun inside the plane on the dark area from behind the ladder on the plane because it will be almost impossible to destroy *If you wish to deploy claymores in the plane, plant them behind seats in the plane. They will be virtually invisible to enemies until its too late. *This map is by far one of the easiest to rack up FMJ Penetration kills for unlocking Extended Mags. Simply sit in the grey room with windows opposite the plane and when an enemy is spotted either in the cockpit or the passenger area (through the open ''or ''closed windows) shoot through the thin hull for easy kills. Also notable is that you can cause damage (and sometimes get kills) through the extension to the plane from the main building, and also the black/white walls near that area too. *You are able to get on top of the plane on this level. Have a care package in your hand go to the top of the inflated slide. To the right there are some boxes. Full sprint/jump to the boxes (Practice in private match) from here jump to the nose of the plane and now you are able to run all of the plane along with the walking ramp and a few other areas. *AI-controlled air support (such as Harriers and Pavelows) will not shoot through the windows and skylights of the buildings if the glass isn't shattered. So, if you're about to call in air support, shooting out the glass will help gain a considerably larger amount of kills. Many of the skylights inside can also actually be shot out from vantage points outside the building. On the other hand, if the enemy has air support, try to avoid breaking the glass and use unbroken windows and skylights for cover. It is not possible to achieve a missile lock on an aircraft through an unbroken sheet of ceiling glass. *There are usually people standing on both sides of the long narrow hallways connecting A and C. As a result, it is common for people to snipe down this hallway. Blindfiring a grenade launcher with Danger Close down this hallway will also frequently get multi-kills. *Over the escalator (while standing at the top) is another good place to launch grenades or toss semtex, as the enemy spawns at the bottom floor, outside the building. *The corner in front of the kitchen by C is a good spot to throw grenades or launch rockets at the beginning of the match, regardless of which side you're on. *Underneath the plane is a great spot to camp during a demolition game as one of the bomb sites is in the plane and the player can easily take out players heading up the orange ramp. What's better is players can take out enemies across the plane in the small building and enemies traveling along the windowed corridor. The place is well covered, almost too much so bring along a heart beat sensor and a silenced weapon. *If you are near the lobby, you can kill campers in the hallway by firing a javelin by aiming across to near the plane entry. Make sure it goes through the glass ceiling though. *It is possible to kill someone camping on the roof of the control room by blowing up a red barrel (that is situated on the side of the roof closer to the terminal) which will in turn blow up the larger oil container in the centre of the roof. Trivia * Terminal is supposed to take place in a Russian airport, but there is English all around the map, like the ''Burger Town, ''the flight schedule board, magazines, and a police car with an american flag on the side. * Inside the terminal, beneath the escalators, there is blood on the ground but no bodies. * The suitcases on the ground inside the terminal can be shot open and contains a variety of different clothes. * On the Rangers' Team Deathmatch starting spawn areas, the player can pass through metal detectors, which go off as they detect the player's weapons.You can also use your throwing knife to make them go off by standing back and throwing your knife through the metal detector. * In the cosmetics store, inside one of the glass cases nearest to the door, there are four Teddy bears sitting in a row. * In the airplane, the pilot, co-pilot and some passenger seats are missing. * Like in its Campaign counterpart No Russian, there is a Burger Town where the player can jump over the counter and use it for cover. * In a possible reference to the movie store area in the level Chinatown, there are movie posters in different places in the airport with the Infinity Ward team posed as though they were Hollywood stars. * In the middle of the map outside near Flag B in Domination, there are barriers that read, 'IW International Airport'. * If you go into spectator mode and jump over the small barrier on the second floor there are more shops that are visible, in one of these shops with posters of bottles of wine is two unknown Call of Duty Xbox game cases with Captain Price on the front cover, and the back cover is the same from Call of Duty 4's case. * The luggage containers outside show images of a Southwest Airlines 737-700, which is odd due to the fact that this map is located in Russia. Southwest primarily flies domestic US flights, it does not fly to European destinations. *Windows on the ceiling will break to allow a Care Package into the airport if one is dropped onto them. A Predator Missile can plow right through these windows, and Helicopters and Harriers will shoot through them. *If you look at any police car, you will see that it has an American flag on it, even though the level is in Moscow, Russia. No FSB vehicles are present, either. *Near the Army Rangers spot you can find a Food Court that have Taco To Go and a Burger Town, seen in the mission Wolverines! *If you press action to any of the soda machines they will pop out a can. *Russian folk music, specifically 'Kalinka', can be heard playing in the cosmetics store and the gift shop. *There are copies of famous books in the bookstore, such as Hamlet, the Winter's Tale, The Sign of Four, 1601, Little Dorrit, Oliver Twist, Journey to the Center of the Earth, A Midsummer Night's Dream and The Wizard of Oz. *There is a teddy bear outside of the map next to a blood trail. *On the respawn point for the Spetsnaz, there are large paper planes hanging, but no ropes or chains are seen holding them. *If you look at the Departure Flight list,you will see that a flight to Paris was boarding and the rest is delayed,this probably means that this flight was boarding (and that the terrorist attack was between 11:20am and 11:50am) while Makarov and his men initiated the terrorist attack on the mission No Russian. *If you go into free Spectator mode, you can fly over the pile of junk, revealing the middle of the level No Russian, albeit with no civilians or scenery. This makes it one of the few multiplayer maps that are directly related (in terms of layout) to a single player mission, but the fences and some of the windows should not be there. *On the respawn point for the Spetsnaz, there is a bar. If the player looks closely at one of the bottles, it can be identified as Chardonnay, which is a type of wine. *The choice of factions on this map could be a reference to the foreshadowed American attack on Moscow. *There is a poster for the movie Vengeance which is about 2 of the most dangerous soldiers on Earth (Perhaps a reference to Soap and Price or Ghost and Roach) that were double crossed and left for dead. *Some of the commercial aircraft featured in this level are the TU-154 (the one which is accessible), 747-400 and MD-11. *If you shoot or knife the cash register you will see flying US dollars, even though the Terminal is in Russia. *Outside of the map, near the lifts there are two copies of Modern Warfare 2. *In the cosmetics store, there is a magazine about Navy SEALS. *In the corner near the metal detectors if you knife under the wall of T.V.'s they will turn black without being broken. *There is a teddy bear next to a suitcase outside of the dreams store. *The jet engines cannot explode on this map, unlike its campaign counterpart No Russian. *Strangely the accessible plane on this map has the cowlings removed for its tail mounted jet engines *In the game, the Tu-154 (the accessible plane) has 5 engines. In reality, they have 3. *outside of the map, on the runway there is a plane with american flags and markings, which seems to suggest the rangers came on a commercial airliner, possibly in a reference to the movie red dawn. *The Ranger's bomb spawn in Search and Destroy is placed directly infront of the metal detectors. *Patrol cars on the map have "Metro police" written on the sides. This is most likely a referrence to the DC police, who go by the same name. *In spectator mode, you can go into the escalators and see a forest background. *In the Rangers spawn point, there will be a giant symbol on the floor similar to the NATO logo, which is incorrect, since it is a Russian airport, and the most accurate would be a Warsaw logo. Videos Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer